¡Cree en mi!
by Otome-No-Egao
Summary: La vida de Linnea Blairon una joven de 17 años que sufre de discapacidad en sus piernas desde los 10 años, a los 14 perdió la fe en la vida al fallecer sus dos padres en un accidente automovilístico, hasta aquí de summary tu entra para ver de que trata sii?


"Cree en mí"

Descripción La vida de Linnea Blairon una joven de 17 años que sufre de discapacidad en sus piernas desde los 10 años, a los 14 perdió la fe en la vida al fallecer sus dos padres en un accidente automovilístico, nadie en su familia quería cuidar de ella así que a ella y su hermana pequeña le rentaron en un departamento con el cuidado de un sirviente el cual le ha dado todo su cuidado a los 16 su gemela se fue a estudiar a una escuela en Francia dejándola completamente sola, sin embargo la llegada de un chico de ojos color ambar la dejara completamente aturdida acerca de cómo ver la vida con otros ojos.

Ahora con sus casi 18 años tenía clases con maestros privados para no desviar sus estudios, Maestros aburridos, divertidos, y apasionados, sin embargo con la llegada de su nuevo tutor de literatura de su misma edad, posiblemente cambien algunas auras.

\- Mierda - Abrí los ojos poco a poco al escuchar la alarma.

Desperté con un increíble dolor de cabeza, intente abrir los ojos sin embargo había demasiada luz en la habitación como odiaba la ventana intente recostarme buscar una zona sin luz en mi cama pero no había, no tenia de otra que levantarme de una manera u otra.

\- Ya despertó? – pregunto asomando la cabeza desde la puerta

\- No, cómo crees? Aún estoy dormida – Dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

\- Si claro, puedo pasar? – Pregunta, cuando él ya está adentro,- _Para que pregunta entonces_

\- No te eh dicho nada y ya estas dentro que pasaría si estuviera desnuda?-Pregunte con sarcasmo.

\- Pues me taparía los ojos señorita Blairon, o usted me asesinaría – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Y mi silla?, no la veo por ningún lado –Pregunte

\- La deje en la cocina, por el momento yo la cargare… –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de la tierra- Mientras la lleve al lavabo no se preocupe deje todo ahí incluso su ropa.

\- Bien, gracias – Cuando me dejo en el lavabo y se fue comencé desvestirme, mire la ropa que había dejado era un bonito vestido con volantes era muy bonito a decir verdad pero desde muy pequeña siempre odie los vestidos incluso ahora pero siempre puede haber excepciones.

Al terminar de bañarme como pude me cambie, no era muy difícil hacerlo ya que me había acostumbrado a hacerlo sola.

\- Listo, estoy lista - Dije, al momento se abrió la puerta entro para cargar y luego dejarme en una silla de ruedas la cual siempre estaba en la sala de estar, cada vez que me sentaba en ella, me sentía humillada y sola.

\- Le eh dejado esto de desayuno espero le guste - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Espero ahora no este quemado, salado, o con un sabor raro o te demandare por intento de homicidio - Dije divertida.

\- Creo que esta vez salió bien, o eso creo –dijo dudoso- pero no se preocupe si hubiera querido matarla, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho Señorita Blairon -Dijo eso ultimo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Cuando di un bocado a la "comida" no estaba segura de llamar comida eso ya que ni aspecto de comida tenia ya que tenía un color verdoso pero tener el primer bocado, tenía un sabor bueno pero raro no supe como describirlo sin embargo estaba bueno si consideraras antiguos experimentos de él.

\- Esta bueno – Sonrió orgulloso – A considerar tus antiguos experimentos con las comidas, es mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias señorita Blairon – Agradeció.

\- Por cierto, cambiando de tema, alguien ha aceptado darme clases? - Pregunte mientras comía un bocado.

\- Aun no... Pero eh encontrado a alguien capaz sin embargo no tiene mucha experiencia dando clases se llama Nathaniel Leblanc tiene 18 años, él le servirá como tutor tiene excelentes calificaciones según lo que he escuchado de algunos compañeros de él quiere postularse para la carrera de medicina, según lo que he investigado, tome es una fotografía el… – Concluyo, cuando me paso una foto de él no sé si estaba segura pero al ver sus ojos, lo observe por varios segundos concluí.

\- Bien, me parece muy bien, cuando podrías contratarlo? –Pregunte con una pizca de emoción.

\- Él me había dicho que mientras más rápido mejor, le dije que nosotros pagaríamos una buena cantidad de dinero para sus estudios.-

\- Entonces contrátalo, yo necesito estudiar lo más rápido posible, en una escuela con esta cosa jamás lo lograre, solo hazlo.- Ordene, pero mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, una vez menciono la silla de ruedas siempre cae mi ánimo hasta lo más fondo, nunca lograre caminar eso lo sé de primera mano, siempre eh odiado que me lo recuerden.

\- Muy bien señorita Blairon – Dijo, mientras se iba lo detuve.

\- Linnea solo llámame Linnea, me molesta después de años que aún me llames por mi apellido – Dije con una sonrisa, mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

\- Muy bien señorita Linnea, En un momento vuelvo –No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero note su rostro algo sonrojado.

Al día siguiente me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación leyendo un libro nuevo de Fantasía mientras estaba esperando a mi nuevo profesor, cuando alguien toco la puerta...

\- Entre - dije

\- Buenas días, usted es la señorita Linnia?- Pregunto, sin embargo me empecé a molestar cuando pronuncio Linnia enserio mi nombre era tan raro como para no pronunciarlo bien?

\- Se pronuncia Linnea y si soy yo acaso ve a alguien más en este cuarto aparte de mí?, - Dijo con molestia, aun sin levantar la vista para ver al intruso que se adentraba a la habitación.

\- Eh!?,hunmm...- Pensó por unos segundos observando la habitación- pues al parecer no, puedo pasar? - Pregunto

\- Adelante, empecemos de una vez -

Mientras él se acercaba para sentarse en la silla al lado de la chica, ella dejo el libro cerca, cuando él se sentó y ella esperaba que sacara algún material o algo cuando los dos levantaron la vista para verse fijamente se observaron varios segundos mientras ella pensaba " _Tiene unos lindos ojos color ámbar"_ y él pensó _"Ella es muy linda"_ …

\- Hola - Apenas podía y respirar pero el parecía algo nervioso…

The end or not? Esta historia la había utilizado para un concurso para la escuela la cual obviamente perdí en 5to lugar es buen lugar pero ñee tenía una esperanza de ganar en mi kokoro dejen su review para ver si es de su agrado la otra historia no la continúe por que no fue nada apoyada, 3 meses para concluirla :c pero vaaale nos vemos hasta la próxima…


End file.
